


What Human Love is About

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Makeouts, just loving stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark night, Rose and Kanaya spend time together on the sofa, and Kanaya learns what 'human love' truly means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Human Love is About

Rose and Kanaya were lying down together on the sofa in Rose’s house after winning the Sburb game. Kanaya had moved in with Rose and the Lalonde had no problem with introducing her troll girlfriend to human things such as different food, cars, beds, and the cute romance film they were currently watching.

Kanaya’s arm was wrapped around Rose, who snuggled against her in her adorable pyjamas and watched the two women onscreen talk nervously and blush.

Kanaya was alternating her attention between the two soon-to-be-lovers in the movie and her own lover, watching her eyes, the curve of her small smile, her long lashes and just HER and her beauty. 

The jade-blooded troll moved her hand up Rose’s shoulder and the human watched the clawed hand as it went up her neck and rested on her cheek, turning her head to face Kanaya. Kanaya’s warm yellow eyes gazed into Rose’s purple ones as the two mutually agreed to lean in for a kiss.

As their lips met, Rose’s hands clutched the front of Kanaya’s black t-shirt and pulled her closer. Kanaya wrapped her arms, strong from carrying a chainsaw, around Rose to bring them together as they made out. The rainbow drinker made sure to be careful with her fangs, only administering small, soft nips to Rose’s lower lip like she enjoyed.

The two young women moved away from the kiss, their foreheads together and Rose’s hands having moved up to run her fingers through Kanaya’s short hair.

“I believe I have yet to show you the human act of cuddling.” Rose smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, lowering Kanaya onto her back. “Now, just stay like that, and hold me close to you.” Kanaya licked her dry lips and nodded, obeying her. “There we go! Now, isn’t this nice?”

"I must admit that this is a rather comfortable way to show affection.” Kanaya replied with a small smile, giving Rose a peck on the lips. Rose giggled before laying her head in the crook of Kanaya’s neck and gently stroking her arm.

"This is much better than watching that movie. I’ve seen it a million times.” Rose murmured lovingly, running her hand up Kanaya’s arm to rest on her shoulders. “I love you, Kanaya.”

"I have heard that term being said a few times in your human media. I have to ask, what does it mean?”

Rose raised her head to look Kanaya in the eye.

"In our case, I suppose it can mean pitying each other like Matesprits, but so much more than that. It means looking after each other like Moirails too. Staying true to only each other through thick and thin, and being affectionate. Love transcends the Quadrants, I suppose.”

Kanaya nodded slowly, a smile growing on her lips. 

"Well in that case, I love you too Rose!”

Rose grinned happily and kissed Kanaya once, twice, three times melting into a soft makeout session of black lips meeting pink, and arms holding each other, the movie long forgotten as the two women of different species proved their undying love to each other on the sofa on a cold December night.


End file.
